


Matching set

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda forgets her own birthday. Oz doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching set

**Author's Note:**

> Well, more, apologies for any mistakes, my beta keeps getting distracted by the "cuteness" and forgets to look.

Glynda wakes on the morning of her birthday the same as any other, far too comfortable to get up. She shuts up her blaring scroll with a prolonged grope of her bedside table. Next to her, Oz raises his head slightly then grumbles at the noise. Glynda lays her head on his chest and falls back to sleep, moments later her secondary alarm blares. 

Mentally cursing herself for being studious, she shuts it off and begins the long drawn out process of getting ready for school. She doesn't notice the date, nor does she notice that the solitary autumnal leaf floating gently down outside the window is frozen in place.

She glances at the clock, and sees the second hand counting down the time until she has to be in class. Then she goes to air out the room, and notices the leaf as she shoves the window open. By this point, both she and Oz are out of bed and dressed to normal standard. But Glynda is still staring at the leaf, confused, mostly because she's not yet had tea.

She's startled by Oz handing her a mug, then wrapping her in a loose hug.  
“Happy birthday Glyn” he whispers in her ear.  
She almost drops her tea in shock, how did she forget that? Then she turns to Oz with an accusing glare, pointing out of the window.  
“Ozpin…” he gulps, she only ever calls him that when he's in trouble; “what have you done?” She growls at him.

When he offers no response, (barring a meek "let you rest Glyn") she grabs an object from the table with her semblance and is about to throw it at him when she realises what it is. Still using her semblance, she unwraps the gift neatly and sees a jewellery box emerge.

She lowers it into her hands and opens it, then starts in wonder at the bracelet and necklace inside. The necklace is fine silver, with a single cog hanging from it, the cog itself is mostly solid emerald, set in a thick bordered silver outline of its shape.

The bracelet is a thin piece, just a finger in width, and very finely made, slightly raised from the top is a finer version of the cross broach Oz always wears on his scarf, inset with another emerald, and several diamonds, one in each of the four arms.

To say Glynda is absolutely speechless is an understatement; and once sure she's not going to be violent, Oz gathers her into his arms as she starts to thank him profusely, asking how he could ever afford this.  
“I didn't buy them Glyn” he tells her, “though I could have, they're heirlooms, there's another piece that completes the set, but they belonged to my great grandmother, who bequeathed them to me”.

Glynda looks up at him wide eyed, as he slowly clicks the bracelet into place on her wrist, and fastens the necklace on her. Her ire completely forgotten, she leans forward into him, simply enjoying the presence.

She slightly shocked when Oz pushes her back after a few moments, before reaching into his pocket for a smaller square box with a heart-stoppingly familiar shape. He opens it, and Glynda gasps at the ring situated inside, a striking infinity twine of white gold, the crosses so prevalent within Oz's family layered over the spaces; emeralds and diamonds scattered throughout.

“I know we can't get married until after we graduate in a few months” he says to her gently, looking very nervous. “But this completes the set, so I thought I'd give it to you now”. He goes to say more, but is quickly cut off by Glynda kissing him.

Then she relaxes into his arms, head on his shoulder as the world comes back to normal around them, enjoying the presence of someone who cares so much for her.


End file.
